


The Love Of Son and Moon

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuntboy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Indra loves his son a little too much, Intersex Indra, M/M, More tags later, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: After planning a vacation to India to visit their father, Ashura and Indra encounter tragedy, how will Indra cope with his son, Naruto, asking more questions than he can answer? How will Indra cope with his son getting ever closer.... closer than a son should?





	1. I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giftfic for Niyochara, forevermedhok on DA go check her out she rules. Thanks for requesting this!! I will update it asap! ENJOY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mera pyaar- my love

Packing was never an easy feat, something Indra was slowly learning over the few vacations he and his lover had taken. It was a bright and sunny evening on a weekday, that Ashura, Indra's forever smiling and over happy younger brother as well as his husband of several years, they'd married in secret, in another country on one such vacation. It was a day like today that Ashura had decided to plan a trip to their homeland in India. He smiled to himself as he recalled their conversation. Ashura was nearly bouncing with happiness as he scooped Indra up into his arms and shouted he'd booked them plane tickets to see their father in the village of their birth, Poorvajon Kee Bhoomi, or The Land Of Ancestors. His smile dwindled somewhat after that, he thought of all that would transpire, if their father learned of what was happening between they two.

 

Indra didn't have long to dwell on his thoughts as Ashura burst into the room. "Bulbul! Our plane leaves at 16:00! it's 14:05 right now, need help packing?" When his elder brother made no move to speak or even recognize that the shorter haired male was there, Ashura sat down beside him on the floor. Indra was packing a suitcase filled with not just his clothing, but smaller clothing he'd bought from the store the morning before. "Indra....you ok?", hearing Ashura finally he quickly slammed the case shut, zipping it up. Ashura couldn't know, he couldn't tell him, not right now, not with their father's stern expression burning itself into his head before he even saw it.

 

The older brother smiled bitterly at his love, "What are we going to tell father? I forgot to buy the Pai Sho board for his birthday and I said I would...", was all he said, finding himself distracted as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Ashura frowned, watching his wife fumble with a smaller bag Ashura had set on the table, filled with their hygiene items.

 

Ashura didn't speak, he merely held Indra close and kissed his neck. "I'll see about getting him one once we get to Poorvajon Kee Bhoomi, alright?" Ashura's voice grew lower, heavier, as he whispered into his Indra's ear, lightly biting it. "Alright? mera Pyaar...."

"Oh, Ashura...." was the moaned response....

 

They barely caught the plane after that, Ashura choosing to pin his elder against the wall in the bathroom as they showered.

 

Once in the air things were fine, Ashura squeezed Indra's hand as the flight carried on.

 

Hours later, the armrest was lifted up and Indra was tucked into his husband's side, eyes closed in sleep.

 

Yet another few hours later, is when things began to go wrong. The captain spoke over the intercom,  _"Attention passengers! We are experiencing turbulence at an alarming rate! Please strap  yourselves in and follow our emergency procedures!!"_

 

Indra's eyes widened as the plane began to shake, Ashura looked at him, hugging him tight before strapping them both in with both seatbelts. "Ashura..." He began, but his brother wasn't looking at him, he instead was looking at the wind beat at the wing outside the plane. Indra raised a hand to his stomach, nearly in tears, "Ashura look at me!" he was desperate to quell the fear that rose like bile in his stmoach.

 

The younger of the two turned to look at his beloved, kissing him deeply. "I love you so much.....and yes I know, I knew you were pregnant the morning I heard you throwing up in the bathroom. I just didn't say anything because I knew you wanted to tell me, possibly hope it was a surprise."  the flight attendants were rushing back and forth, even as the plane began to dip forward.

 

Ashura's grip on Indra only tightened, he spoke again, his brother who was in too much shock to speak. "I don't know, what's going to happen, bulbul.... but promise me you'll take care of yourself, and our son? I just, kinda get the feeling it's gonna be a son...", the way Ashura was speaking was terrifying Indra. Even Ashura's normally heart melting goofy grin was making him fearful.

 

The way Ashura was speaking and the determination on his face as he slipped out of the seatbelts, securing them both around Indra, even putting a pillow around his belly so the baby wouldn't be squished. The tender smile on his face before he did this, the way he leaned down and kissed Indra's barely noticeable baby bump....it was scaring the older of the two in a way he never thought possible. "I love you too Ashura priy....why...why did you get up?" Indra's voice had grown choked as he already knew the fire in his brother's eyes meant one thing, he was going to do something reckless.

 "Ashura... Ashura, my brother, my love sit back down... please...please..." he spoke these words even as they caught inside the sob in his throat.

Recklessly brave, Ashura smiled warmly, kissing Indra as if it was the final time he would be able to do so, mouth sealing over his, tongue ravishing his lover's mouth with all the passion in the known and unknown universe that fueled the eternal love he held in his heart. "I will always love you....", the younger of the two heard the alarms going off, he could hear the screams of the people, the men trying to calm their wives, mothers, and sisters down, the babies bawling at the tops of their lungs, the children wailing in terror...He could hear it all.

 

Pulling away from the soul-searing kiss, Ashura then took a second to look down at his own family. His beloved and the baby that was growing within him....he would do whatever it took to protect them, no matter if the cost was his life. Standing upright, Ashura was dressed in a black wife beater underneath a green t-shirt, he had blue skinny jeans on with a pair of comfortable green and white sneakers hiding grey socks. He admired his brother's light orange ruffled blouse, the fabric thin and airy, the ruffles running from the neck to the chest and hung out over his hands on the sleeves in a delicate swirling pattern. His brother was wearing a black pleated skirt that reached the ankles, and a pair of orange high heels. Ashura smiled sadly, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a box, it was small, hand-sized. "Happy anniversary bulbul....I love you."

 

Before Indra could reply, Ashura had made his choice. He helped as many people as he could get back to their seats and calmed everyone down with his soothing tone of authority. Once he'd done that, he headed to the cockpit, nearly having to rip the door off the hinges in order to get inside, he found his suspicions correct. The pilot was dead, a shard of glass was sticking out of his neck, as blood flooded down his chest. The glass the captain had been holding had exploded, why he was holding a glass cup as the plane was nose-diving, Ashura didn't understand, nor did he care. He kicked the dead man out of the chair and stared at the controls. He glanced over at the co-captain, the man had freaked out so badly he ended up dying from a heart attack. Paying it no mind he focused on what was important, saving Indra and their unborn baby! He'd attended flight school for a few years as a hobby, it was nothing special but he enjoyed learning new things. He took the controls in hand and began to try to pull the plane up. Radioing anyone who would listen, he sent out a distress call, even as the plane went sailing into the sand of an island they were crashing toward. He'd managed to pull the plane enough to slow the force of the impact on the cabin, but in doing so, he realized and accepted the fact that the cockpit would take the most damage. Closing his eyes, even as the tears that spilled from them fell, he took the intercom mic into his by now bloody hand and made a final announcement from the cockpit. "Indra....name our son, Naruto. I love you both more than anything else...."

 

The plane crashed a second later, Ashura dying on impact, but in his final moments he smiled, knowing that his family was safe.

 

When the orange slide came down from the plane, and the whole plane, minus the pilot, copilot, and Ashura, stepped out onto the beach, Indra fell to his knees, the front of the Rasengan was totally destroyed...

 

His scream was the silent one, only swirling around inside his head and his heart, his very soul. Until it plunged forward into the world with the shrill cry of a shattered heart. Clutching his stomach he was helped by a few of the others into the tents the flight attendants had set up. It would be a few more months before his baby, his Naruto, was due, he'd do as he promised Ashura, no matter what it took.

 

Months later, the stars seemed to dim, Indra's eyes glazed over for the briefest of seconds before he placed a hand over his now large, rounded, seven-month pregnant belly. Hair loose and flowing over his shoulders and down his back., he tucked his bare feet under himself, he was sitting on an old ragged brown couch. They'd been rescued a few months later, Indra watched as newspapers and tv shows and magazines hailed his husband a hero, the hero who saved all 789 passengers onboard, not including himself or the captains. Indra was staring blankly at the tv, curled up in one of Ashura's shirts, it was way too big for him, hanging off one shoulder it was big enough to cover his lower regions as it fell all the way to his knees. It was green with a pink frog in the middle, he smiled, burying his nose in it to smell the scent of his love. It was huge because his brother was built like a professional football player, whereas Indra was more a ballerina in body size. He frowned as he recalled Ashura joking about that once, calling him 'mera sunder bailer raajakumaaree' or 'my pretty ballerina princess'  chuckling sadly he rubbed his stomach. He had arrived in Poorvajon Kee Bhoomi after a few days of the accident, he'd been here, in his father's house for 7 months now. Ashura's body and his belongings had been sent to India and were in Indra's care. He had prepared Ashura's body, oiled it and prayed over it, his heart tight and swollen with agony laced grief the entire time. The funeral was a slow one, and it hurt just as much as everything else. But, he remembered Ashura's last words to him and their son, who was currently kicking his kidneys. He found comfort, knowing that his brother had made the choice to give up his life in order to protect them, it hurt, gods above it hurt more every day, but he understood and he respected his beloved even more for it. Still, it didn't stop his tears when he was alone at night, it didn't stop his sadness from overcoming him during press interviews and the endless pursuit of finding out more about the 'wife of the people's hero'.

 

It was the day he moved into his own home, the home that he and his brother had been fixing up for months before everything had happened, that his water broke. He was standing in a room that was painted orange and black, the Ootsutsuki clan symbol emblazoned on the ceiling, right above... a crib. This room had always been locked, but when Indra had looked inside the box Ashura had given him, he found the engagement ring his lover had never been able to afford, instead of getting him a cheaply made one from a small store that pitied the emptiness of his bank account. The ring was a silver band, with a fox made of what looked like polished wood, embracing a tengu with hair strikingly similar to Indra's inside of the largest ruby money could buy. The engraving on the inside said,

 

_To my Indra princess, eternally yours, your loving prince, Ashura._

 

Indra nearly bawled at the writing, but underneath that, was a key, with a small note attached that read,

 

_I'm so happy Indra! I'm going to be a father! I'll give you this key when I know you know I know about the baby!!!_

 

He could have laughed at that if Ashura was there to laugh alongside him. He looked at the nursery, it was fully stocked, with a changing table, fresh newborn diapers of every size, a little mobile of small foxes, trees and crows dangled over the sun and moon themed crib. The Ootsutsuki clan symbol was embroidered on the baby blanket, the baby clothes, the baby pillow and just about everywhere else, the name, Otsutsuki Naruto was also engraved on the front of the crib. "He... already had this planned," Indra whispered this, picking up the baby name book he saw sitting in the rocking chair near the window. Words like 'if it's a boy, Naruto' and 'if it's a girl........Naruto!' was scribbled on some of the pages, along with picture doodles of things he'd eaten that day, Asura and Indra holding hands with a baby in the aforementioned crib beside their cutely drawn selves. He smiled at the chibi artwork, he set the book down and went to shower. In the shower, however, his water broke...

 

His friends, Minato and Kushina, who lived down the street from him, moving to India was something they'd always wanted and had finally done, had rushed him to the nearest hospital.

 

The labor was long and grueling, but not even 30 minutes in, the press was outside his hospital room. He screamed at them to leave, he would later find out that a few celebrities had been on that flight and that was another reason he had become famous overnight. It left a bitter and angry taste in his mouth, but he accepted it.

 

He just wanted his son in his arms and to leave the hospital as quickly as he could....

 

Life is never that easy, however.

 

TBC...

 


	2. Tears Of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra's labor is disturbed by unwanted guests and unwanted questions.

He didn't know why he had been destined to be treated so harshly by this world. As his eyes slid from the television that was blasting some random music he couldn't care less about, he froze at the knock on the door. It had been a few hours since his last contraction, he frowned at his luck, rubbing his stomach as if to reassure Naruto that his passage into this world would be as alright as he could make it. The knocks were soon replaced by faces, faces he did not want to see, not right now.  As the door creaked open, a long black haired man with sickly features, dressed in a black business suit with a snake skin tie and dress shoes, was followed by a silver haired man, glasses perched on his nose he was wearing a dark grey hoodie, grey pants, the edge of a white shirt resting on the waist band of the pants. His look was completed by dirty white sneakers, following close in the last place was a brown haired man.  This man was also wearing glasses, but he was wearing a white lab coat over his white suit, black tie and black shoes. The black haired man spoke after looking at the Rolex he sported on his left arm. "Greetings Indra...my most favorite employee in all the world.." They all smiled at him then.

Indra visibly tightened but relaxed just enough to wrap the blanket he was under tighter around himself. "What do you want? Orochimaru? I joined The Underground Lair inc as a test subject in order to afford to pay for my half of something far more important than your petty ideals. You performed your tests with those trial drugs, I got paid after the horrific side effects wore off. That was the extent of our interaction. I didn't intend to see you or them again. Why are you here?" His voice was like liquid nitrogen after bare skin was exposed to it for a week straight. His eyes narrowed dangerously while Orochimaru, his companions Kabuto and Katasuke, took seats near the laboring Indra. 

 

Orochimaru grinned wider than normal, "You became an overnight celebrity 7 months ago Indra, they hail you 'Wife of the People's Hero' You never told me you'd gotten married...what a shame, I would have loved to see you at such a wedding, did you wear something pretty? Hmmm? You're not as, feminine as you look at a distance, was your dress tailor made? Speaking of, isn't Ashura the name of your twin brother?" Orochimaru leaned closer, smile never fading.

 

Indra pulled back as a contraction hit, he stared blankly at the other man. Once the pain passed he growled, "I have nothing to say to you about any of that as it is not your business, Orochimaru." He practically spat with as much malice as he could muster in his current condition. "What I asked was, why are you here? How did you find out about....?"

 

He was cut off, Orochimaru moving ever closer to his face, "I know about your pregnancy, you'd just left my clinic after all, for some unrelated issue with your eyes. The nurse informed me of what was going on." The black haired man reached out to touch Indra's face. Indra yanked his head away, anger searing through him, he didn't know that this man owned all the clinics in the city. 

 

"I went to the one across town, I had thought it safe from you."  He knew coming back to India for his check ups had been risky, but he didn't trust the doctors in the other country not to ask questions.

 

Orochimaru shook his head, kissing the side of a disgusted and repulsed Indra's face. "Oh please don't be such a diva, I am the personal doctor to the mayor of this city. Now... as such, if you don't word getting out that you fucked your own brother in order to produce this child, you will agree to a series of long lasting dates with me, permanently." He whispered this into a shocked brunette's ear, licking and biting at the lobe before he  pulled away from Indra.

 

Almost instantly, Indra's hand shot up to slap him, but his eyes went wide at the other man's declaration. He had no clue Orochimaru had moved to this area just stalk Indra. He cringed at the thoughts the snake looking man was holding in, but the threat to his yet unborn Naruto. Another contraction, soon more and more came. Getting the hint that talking would be fruitless right now. He and the others left quickly as the doctors came in.

 

Indra was screaming in agony as he pushed the doctors away and leaned forward to gather his still slippery, bloody wet newborn against his naked chest. Cleaning up Indra whispered, even as tears began to drip down his cheeks.

 

The baby grasped his finger and he gave a bitter sweet smile.

 

"Welcome to the world, my little Naruto."

 

He couldn't help but think that things would be alright, even as Orochimaru's head researcher, Katasuke, watched from the crack in the delivery room door. When the doctors left the room however, he was gone.

 

Indra slept with his baby against his chest, eyes slowly closing as he dreamed of a place safe from the perils of the world in which he could protect all he had left.

TBC.


	3. An Angel's Son

A small hand reached up to grab Indra's finger, he looked down at the slowly opening blue eyes of his son. Kissing his face, sitting up in bed, he looked up at the morning sun, rising through the window. Thoughts of Ashura filled his mind, he held his newborn close to his heart. The door to his hospital opened and his friends, Minato and Kurama stepped inside. Kurama was a long red haired man, twin of Kushina. His eyes found the Otsutsuki and his child resting and he placed a hand on Minato's shoulder. The blond smiled and walked over.

 

"He's so cute! He kinda looks like me to be honest", Minato joked, Indra smiled and shook his head, looking at Kurama who had come over as well.

 

"He looks like no one but him, you silly man. Now, what have you two come for aside from congraulating me?"

Minato perked up, "I came to inform you, that my wife has given birth about 2 minutes before you did! isn't that great? Our sons can grow up together."

 

Indra raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond man as he leaned over to smile at the baby. "What is your son's name?" he asked quietly, he just wished they would leave. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see them or that they had to come to visit him, but he wanted the private time with his son, to think and imagine Ashura alongside him.

"Boruto! we decided to go with Kushina's family name, so he's Uzumaki Boruto, isn't that great?"

 

Minato's smile was wide, Indra couldn't help but smile just a bit himself.

 

 

Needless to say, the years passed, Naruto was now 15 years old, he often spent his time with Boruto or Boruto's little sister Karin. Kurama had settled down himself, he and his wife, Utakata, had three sons of their own, Yahiko, Preta and Nagato. Though Yahiko started calling himself, 'Pain' after his girlfriend, Konan was caught cheating on him with another boy.

Indra spent his time raising his son in the comfort of their home. Naruto attached himself to his mother like glue. When Indra went to wash the dishes or do the laundry, Naruto was right beside him. When he settled into a bath, his son was taking his off his clothing to join him. The mother had no problem with this and infact encouraged it. He wanted to keep his son as close as he possibly could.

 

One such night he was laying in bed, Naruto's arm wrapped securely around him. The boy looked up at his mother, leaning up to kiss the corners of his mouth. Indra opened an eye to look at him, but the teenager had already settled back down, face pressing into the slender male's budding chest. Kissing his son's hair, Indra hummed a song to him in hindiand the boy fell asleep, mind drifing off as he held tight to his mother. Tomorrow Indra had to meet with the press about some things he would rather not discuss, but it was a needed venture. He would be bringing Naruto along and on the way, he would finally tell him the true full story of who his father was and what had happened to him that fateful flight. 

 

Little did Indra know, life was going to go down hill after that moment, and he would be holding his son tighter with each passing day...

 

TBC

 

 


	4. Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hindi used in this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Mil main aaj raat ke lie raat ke khaane par shuroo karane ke lie hai ke lie ja raha.- get going I have to start on dinner for tonight
> 
> chale jao!- Go!
> 
> alavida maan!-bye mom!

It would be a few months, right before Naruto's 17th birthday, that everything fell to hell for Indra. Orochimaru was texting him non-stop, asking him to meet up. He would constantly find himself throwing his phone at a wall. Naruto caught this act one day, even as his mother slid down a wall and buried his face in his own hands.

"Okaasan...what's wrong?" Indra didn't look up when he heard his son walk over to him. The older man shook his head. _Stop being so fucking pathetic in front of your own son...!_ he thought this to himself as he pulled away from the wall and looked at Naruto. "You've been acting weird for a few hours now, I came in to see what was going on and I find you throwing your phone at a wall? What's wrong? Really? Is it the reporters again? They keep following me to school on today, every year at this time. I'd be dumb not to know why though...Are you alright mom?" Indra nodded, reaching to pet his son's face. He didn't want to think about the texts he'd just gotten from that snake bastard. "Hurry on to school Naruto, the son of the people's hero should not be late on the day his father saved so many lives." he said this while struggling to maintain a blank face. But he could feel his mask was slipping. Slipping with each second his son stared at him with such sadness now etched into his eyes. They were in the living room, a shrine dedicated to his father, Ashura, was located in the corner of the room. He prayed at that shrine every day and every night before bed. He missed his husband and brother with everything in his soul. He was more than certain his son could hear his sobs sometimes. In the middle of the night when he thought Naruto asleep. He frowned and made a twirling motion with his hand, signifying he wanted Naruto to get ready. "Mil main aaj raat ke lie raat ke khaane par shuroo karane ke lie hai ke lie ja raha." he shooed Naruto away much to his son's protest.

 

"But Maan! I wanna know what's wrong! Dinner can wait can't it? I'm not gunna be late for school.. Maaaaaaan....." his son wanted to whine did he? No. Indra whacked Naruto in the head and switched to Japanese. Though he'd been born in India, Indra had taken him to Japan for a few years once he turned tweleve, to see the sights and learn the language. It was Indra's second language and he only thought it natural it would be his son's as well. Another upset 'maan' fell from Naruto's lips along with some whiny pleas in both hindi and Japanese. Indra was unphased, he pushed Naruto to the door quickly.

"Go!" he shouted in Japanese. Naruto continued to protest. Indra would have none of it, he pushed at his son's back, hissing in Hindi "chale jao!" he hit him again, harder this time.

He smirked as he watched his boy rub his own head in pain. "Ow! ugh fine, fine alavida Maan..." Naruto kissed his cheek when he spoke, hugging him fiercely. Indra could not help but feel the pride that swelled up in him at his sons's strength at such an age. He pet Naruto's hair and whispered that he was a kind boy in hindi before releasing him. Indra knew today was going to be a hard one. He waved goodbye as Naruto headed to the bus stop. Closing the door Indra sat down on his couch and sighed heavily. It would only be a matter of time before Minato or Kushina showed up with their child.

 

Boruto, a rambunctious brat if Indra ever met one. He hung off Naruto as if the boy was his sibling. Boruto only spoke in Hindi even though his parents insisted he speak Japanese with them. Indra shrugged at that thought, he didn't think Minato and Kushina capable of dealing with the fact their son had fully absorbed the culture of Indr's homeland. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted today to be over with already, today was hard and painful day for him. It hurt his soul in ways he could not begin to imagine. His cellphone ringing brought him out of his emotional inner turmoil. He looked at the caller id and scowled. Orochimaru. "What do you want?" He hissed into the phone with barely concealed malice.

"We know Naruto is not the only child you and Ashura had." That voice was not Orochimaru's, it was not Orochimaru's voice at all. It was too husky, too low to be that slithering asshole. Indra tensed. The reason he and his brother had left India in the first place... he shook his head, not wanting to dwell on it. He threw the phone at the wall and listened to the sound of it cracking. He would not travel down that dark path, not right now. His sins as a teenager would not be facing him today. Besides, that baby had died the night he'd given birth to it. He knew it had, pale face as blue as ice. He clentched his fists. How dare some strange person trudge up memories he did not want to think about! He sat upright and cupped his face in his hands. Dinner, he had told Naruto he was going to start in dinner. He got up quickly and headed into the kitchen. He would not think about his past mistakes, not right now. Naruto was what he needed to be concerned over. And worry he did, it seemed like Minato and Kushina wanted to trade sons at times. He knew they must be exasperated by Boruto following Naruto everywhere. They didn't go to the same school thankfully. Indra shook his head once more, pulling out some chicken, japanese rice and japanese curry paste. Dinner would be good tonight, and tonight he would tell Naruto all he needed to know, the truth.

 

 


End file.
